Charlotte Chuhlhourne
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Barragan Luisenbarn's six Fracción. Appearance Charlotte Cuuhlhourne is a bulky muscular Arrancar that dresses very feminine. His mannerisms and dress style border on those of a stereotypical drag queen. He has long wavy purple hair, large glowing lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes. His hollow mask is a small tiara with horns. His arrancar outfit is customised with feminine motifs. Personality Cuuhlhourne believes that beauty is derived from a person's heart and personality, leading the first part of his battle with Yumichika Ayasegawa to be little more than the two shouting insults at each other. He is very vain and flamboyant, believing himself to be the "most beautiful being in all creation" and refers to himself as "princess."Bleach manga Chapter 321 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master, Barragan, in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty". Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc He first appears along with Barragan and the rest of his Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai's shikai, Barragan himself decides to give all orders. Cuuhlhourne and Barragan's Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon. After discovering the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society, Barragan sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar to destroy them, stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them. He is sent to battle Yumichika Ayasegawa. Though initially their somewhat similar personalities causes an argument in a comedic fashion, the fight quickly turns serious, with Yumichika getting overpowered by Cuuhlhourne's attacks. He provokes the arrancar to release his sword by slicing part of his hair after getting called his rival, greatly annoying himself. After Cuuhlhourne uses his ability "Rosa Blanca" to conceal the fighters, Yumichika activates his sword's ability "Sakikurue" and drains his spiritual energy and life. He is then seen without his powers and most of the clothes, and says how hiding something this big was unfair, thinking it was a bankai. After Yumichika explains why he couldn't show this to anyone else until no one could see. Cuuhlhourne said that he respects that kind of thing then faints or dies. Powers & Abilities Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack: His special unreleased attack is where he rolls rapidly and when it hits the opponent, they go crashing down. Zanpakutō . When unreleased, it is a large katana with a purple hand and sheath and hilt shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. *'Resurrección': It is released by the command: . When released he is dressed in a crop top and underwear with pads sticking out the sides. He is wearing a small cape and a crown with horns, and disks around his ankle and hands. He calls himself the princess in this form. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!': He puts his hands in a heart shape and fires an extremely wide cero which is very difficult to avoid, but Yumichika noted that besides it range, it's not nothing much more than a average cero. :*'Rosa Blanca': Makes the surrounding area dark and kills the opponent in a white flower where nobody can see them. Trivia *His name is most likely based on the 18th Century Dutch military architect Menno van Coehorn. One of Coehorn's most notable ideas is espousing the axiom "Beauty equals strength", in reference to his occupation of building fortified structures. Another notable thing in Coehorn's life is his famous rivalry with the well-known military engineer, Sebastian de Vauban; it is often stated in accounts of the time that they were the two foremost designers of military art and architecture in that age. *In certain ways Charlotte Cuuhlhourne bears slight resemblances to Privaron Espadas' Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio & Gantenbainne Mosqueda in terms of clothing, looks and personality. Look-wise he bears resemblance to Gantenbainne in terms of facial features, personality wise he leans more towards Dordonii both of them being eccentric. He seems to take a little bit of both their dress sense, however Charlotte's outfit looking more feminine than Dordonii & Gantenbainne. *Cuuhlhourne is the only one of Barragan's Fracción whose released form is not based on some form of animal. In fact, he and Edorad Leones are the only Numeros (whose released forms have been seen) that don't resemble animals in their Resurreción. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male